


intense

by sunsofmars (sun_fey)



Series: fairy tail pride 2020 [4]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Anger, Angry Cana Alberona, Angst, Cana Alberona Loves Lucy Heartfilia, Cana has some intense feelings, F/F, FTLGBTales Pride 2020 I Take Pride in What I Am, Fluff, Lucy is a sweetie, Protective Cana Alberona, and Lucy loves her too, cana-centric, mostly takes place post-canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24545587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sun_fey/pseuds/sunsofmars
Summary: cana loves to tease lucy.but when other people do it, it's no good.
Relationships: Cana Alberona/Lucy Heartfilia
Series: fairy tail pride 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1775608
Kudos: 38
Collections: I Take Pride in What I Am 2020





	intense

**Author's Note:**

> day #4 of the I Take Pride In What I Am event
> 
> prompt: tease
> 
> lame title I know
> 
> this got away from me and the prompt but I think I goacthe spirit of it. had a little trouble putting it together tbh but i hope you enjoy!!!!

Cana loved to tease Lucy. 

She relished in the way her gorgeous dark brown eyes would widen in shock before she would yell “Cana!” and make her laugh.

She adored her pout, her pretty pink lower lip jutting out in a cute way as she retaliated in kind.

She absolutely lived for the moments where the blonde would blush, her soft skin turning a bright blooming red. 

Cana loved picking on Lucy, but when other people did the same thing, it made the brunette boil with anger. 

She watched Gray and Natsu do it all the time, and while she knew they meant well, Cana wanted to get up and smash both of their heads together. The few times Gajeel did it, Cana wanted to smash a chair over his head. 

Enemies were even worse. They all thought that Lucy was the weak link and went after her. Cana absolutely _despised_ that notion. Lucy was one of the strongest people she knew, and she knew lots of strong people. 

Cana had wanted to tear apart every single person who ever hurt Lucy. Oracion Seis, Tartaros, the Alvarez Empire, even the Raijinshuu and members of Sabertooth, who were her _friends_. She'd wanted to hurt them the same way they'd hurt Lucy, make them suffer for what they did to her, to her nakama.

Cana Alberona was a forgiving person. She had to be, being a Fairy Tail wizard. But even though she had forgiven (most) of her past adversaries, she still held resentment for some of them in her heart. She felt bad about still hating them, but she couldn't help it.

Cana told her this, a year after Alvarez, and six months after she confessed her feelings for her, and Lucy smiled, taking her hands in her own soft ones.

"I know. I completely understand. I feel that way, too. It's okay if you can't forgive someone who hurt you. That doesn't make you a bad person." She squeezed, and Cana squeezed back. "You may never forgive them, and that's okay." She leaned up and kissed her. "I love you, Cana," she murmured against the brunette's lips. "No matter what, I'll always be there for you." 

The brunette grinned, reaching up and tapping her finger lightly against her girlfriend's nose. "You're such a sap, babe." At Lucy's indignant huff and pout, her grin softened. "I love you too. Thank you." 

Lucy beamed, knowing that she meant _thank you for loving me, even though I'm the way I am,_ and leaned in to kiss her again.

**Author's Note:**

> I love both of them a lot 
> 
> this is my first wlw and it's short and probably ooc and inconsistent but I hope you like it anyway. I'll be back with more stuff soon. be careful and healthy everyone!!!!!!
> 
> ([tumblr](https://sunsofmars.tumblr.com/))


End file.
